What's Been Hidden
by Team Dai-Gurren
Summary: Date and Yukimura have had countless battles, none of which ended in a victory. Kojuro wonders whether or not Date can actually kill his rival. This question causes feelings hidden in the dragon to surface, making him realize he might actually feel something for the tiger cub. A DateSana YAOI fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Yuu: Here's Kyo's holiday gift: A DatexYukimura yaoi fanfic. **

_Leiko: Originally it was going to be a oneshot, but with the length it was becoming, we decided to make it a 2 (possibly 3) chapter story. _

Kyo: Aw, you guys love me! X3

**Yuu: We do not own Sengoku Basara, the characters, or anything in this.**

* * *

"Lord Masamune! I _refuse_ to allow you to advance any further than you already have!" Exclaimed a hot-headed spear-wielding brunette. He slammed his two jumonji-yari into the ground, one in each hand. His subordinate, a cunning yet loyal ninja, appeared behind him, attaching his two giant shuriken to his back. "Sasuke! What are you doing?" Asked the brunette as he turned to face his friend.

"I have a message from Lord Shingen," he responded, keeping his gaze on the enemy in front of them. "He wishes to pull back for now. He believes he might have to engage Lord Uesugi in another battle soon, and does not wish to spend more time here." The brunette turned back to the man he was facing. "I wish not to leave this fight unfinished again!" He exclaimed.

The man he was fighting smirked. "What's the matter, Sanada Yukimura? You want to run away with your tail between your legs?" He asked, shielding his two katana back into their scabbards. Yukimura scowled. "I assure you that is not it, Lord Masamune. I wish to finally end this fight as much as you, but my Lord calls me for a retreat."

He picked up one of his spears, and pointed toward his rival. "I will be back, Date Masamune. Count on it," he said, before returning to his horse to pull back. "Our forces have already began to head back to Kai," Sasuke noted, as he ran along side Yukimura's horse. "Why does Lord Shingen insist on interrupting our fights?!" Questioned Yukimura.

Sasuke shrugged. "I know he wants you to defeat Date. But you two just seem to keep picking the worst times to start fighting." Yukimura sighed, sliding his spears onto his back. "He only used two swords against me this time! I refuse to be beaten by him when he's not using his full power!" Sasuke laughed. "I don't expect you to."

* * *

"What's with the pout, Lord Masamune?" Date turned to his closest friend, and most valued ally. "It's nothing, Kojuro. I'm just tired of our fights getting interrupted all the time. What's Old-Man Takeda thinking now?" Asked Date, and Kojuro scratched the back of his head. "Who knows? Perhaps he wanted to pull Yukimura out before you could defeat him?"

Date shook his head. "He wouldn't interrupt for something like that, even if it meant Yukimura's death. That's just the kind of warrior he is... the kind they both are," he added. Kojuro studied Date for a moment. "You think rather highly of him, don't you?" He asked, watching Date for his reaction. "Why wouldn't I?" He responded, leaning against the wall.

"He's fought me on equal footing, for the most part," he added. Kojuro raised an eyebrow. "I'd have to disagree, my lord. You'd almost defeated him in battle before, and he'd never put a scratch on you!" He argued, but Date shook his head. "I was starting to go full-out, and he was trying to convince me we had to post-pone the fight until Toyotomi was taken care of. He wasn't even close to using his full power."

Kojuro narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You mean to say you'd be fighting as equals if you both used your full power?" Date laughed as he nodded. "He's certainly an interesting man. I won't deny I consider him my rival." Kojuro saw a look in Date's eyes as he gazed out the open door. He couldn't quite place it, but it wasn't a look he'd expect to see when speaking of an enemy.

"If I may be so bold, my lord," he said, and Date turned to look at him. "Knock off with the formalities. Now what is it?" He asked. Kojuro looked unsure if he should ask what was on his mind or not. "When you engage in battle with him again... If you were to gain the upper hand and defeat him... Would you kill him?" Date looked slightly taken aback by his question.

"What're getting at, Kojuro?" He asked, getting suspicious at his friend's intentions. "You speak highly of him," he started. "You treat him as an equal. Despite the fact you are enemies, you consider yourselves rivals. From the outside, it looks as though you two are almost friends." Date raised an eyebrow. "We're enemies, Kojuro, not friends. Do not misinterpret respect of a warrior for friendship," he said, before getting up and leaving the room.

Despite his words, Kojuro couldn't help but suspect that Date wasn't exactly telling the full truth. There was a look in his eyes and a tone in his voice when he'd asked if he could kill Yukimura, that made Kojuro think his lord wouldn't be able to. Sighing, he took a drink of his sake. He'd need to keep an eye on Date, especially the next time he'd face Yukimura.

* * *

"Lord Shingen, we've returned," said Sasuke, as he and Yukimura finally made their way back to Kai. Yukimura immediately positioned himself in front of his lord, and knelt before him. "Your Lordship!" He exclaimed, looking up at the large man known as the Tiger of Kai, Takeda Shingen. "What is it, Yukimura?" he asked, looking down at his general.

"Why did you order me to retreat, my lord?!" He asked. "I could have finally defeated Lord Masamune in battle, and the Tohoku region would be ours!" Shingen approached Yukimura, who got up from his bow. "I understand how you feel, Yukimura, but I feel Kenshin is up to something. I want you here until I have more details from our scouts."

"But I _finally_ could have defeated him in battle!"

"_You_ need to learn patience!"

"But, Your Lordship, I know I can defeat him-"

"YUKIMURA!"

Shingen struck Yukimura in the face, sending him flying backwards. "It's not the right time to strike, Yukimura!" He exclaimed, as Yukimura climbed to his feet, and charged back at Shingen. "Then when_ is_ the right time?!" He questioned, attempting to give a return blow to his lord. Instead, Shingen cut him off, punching him on the other side of his face, sending him back once again.

"You need to learn to trust me, Yukimura!" He yelled, stepping toward the younger. The brunette charged him again in another futile attempt. "I _do_ trust you, Your Lordship!" He screamed back, jumping at his leader. Shingen blocked his blow and countered, causing Yukimura to fly back through a wall. But in no time at all, he was back on his feet, charging again.

"YOUR LORDSHIP!"

"YUUUKIMURAAA!"

"YOOUUR LORDSHIIIIP!"

"YUKIMURA!"

Sasuke sighed at the two's usual antics. He decided to leave them be, and solve out their issues like usual: With their fists. What surprised him wasn't their fighting, but a familiar figure standing in a nearby tree. "Kasuga..." He muttered, before approaching the rival ninja. He easily made his way up the tree, and turned to face Uesugi's subordinate.

"What are you doing hanging around here?" He asked, as she looked back at Shingen and Yukimura's fighting. "Are... they alright?" She asked, obviously confused as to why they were arguing. "Yeah, they're just like that. But what's this about Lord Uesugi planning to attack Lord Shingen?" Kasuga looked uncomfortable at his question.

"That's... what I'm here to talk to you about," she said. "He's... not going to attack Kai." Sasuke glared at her. "Then why did my scouts see your troops nearing our border!?" She scratched the back of her head. "Well... he was bluffing." Sasuke took a step forward, looking as if he were about to strangle her. "I don't appreciate the joke, Kasuga..."

"But there's a good reason behind it, honest!" She exclaimed. "Lord Kenshin was just worried about the well being of Yukimura and Lord Masamune!" Sasuke paused, and gave her a confused look. "Why would he care about them? I know he and Lord Shingen go way back, but we're enemies nonetheless." Kasuga shook her head.

"I was confused at first too. But just hear me out!" She pleaded. Seeing the worried look on her face, he sighed, then nodded for her to continue. "Lord Kenshin had said that Date and Yukimura would be the future of our era... after... after he and Lord Shingen's rule had passed." She looked sad at the remark, but continued on.

"They are both promising warriors and leaders, both in mind and body. If they were to kill each other, then who would be left to rule in the future? He said he'd rather people like them then have another Oda or Toyotomi." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "So he wants them to quit fighting... Because one day they'll be the ones leading the next generations."

Kasuga nodded. "That's what he said. I told him he shouldn't bother, but he's too good-natured for his own well-being." Sasuke sighed, and turned back to the castle. "I'll inform Lord Shingen. You go back to Lord Kenshin, and tell him I appreciate him keeping those two idiots from killing each other." Kasuga looked confused at his comment, but thanked him and left anyway.

Sasuke lowered himself to sit on the branch, and looked over at his closest friend... who was still fighting with the lord. He thought about what Kasuga had said... about how Yukimura and Date would be the next leaders... though technically Date already was one. He remembered seeing the thrill on their faces as they fought each other. Though personally, he thought they looked happier during the rare occasions they actually fought_ together_.

* * *

**Yuu: So this is only the first half. **

_Leiko: It won't be long before the next chapter is up though._

Kyo: Good! 'Tis my gift, after all. Are you guys gonna write a lemon?

**Yuu: ... I haven't even thought of that. No idea.**

_Leiko: Haha, anyway, Please Review!_

Kyo: I wanna lemon! *smiles evily* Won't you all tell them you want a lemon too?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuu: The second installment of the story!**

Kyo: YAY!

_Leiko: We do not own Sengoku Basara, the characters, or anything in this._

* * *

"Kojuro! Have you heard of anything suspicious happening?" Date asked, turning to his right eye. "No... things have been pretty peaceful recently. Why do you seem so eager for a fight?" He asked, looking back at him. "It's been boring! What's a guy to do if there's no one to fight with?!" Questioned Date. Kojuro shrugged. "Can't answer that."

Date sighed, and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Asked Kojuro, getting to his feet. "Out. You don't need to come with me," responded Date. "I'm not letting you go alone! I am your right eye, and I refuse to let you go!" Countered Kojuro. Date glared at him. "You said yourself there was nothing suspicious happening. I can take care of myself, Kojuro. Stay here."

Before his strategist could respond, Date ran out the door. He just wanted to go for a walk! Was that too much to ask?! Sighing, he headed over to his room for a quick moment to grab his swords. If he were to run into trouble unarmed, Kojuro would have his head. but what Kojuro had asked him the day before was still bugging him.

If he and that cub got into another fight... Would he kill him? He'd always tried to before... but after Kojuro had pointed it out to him, the thought of killing Yukimura practically sickened him. But he couldn't figure out why. Yes, he'd admitted Yukimura was a powerful warrior, and that he considered him an equal and a rival. But they were enemies.

So why was it that he suddenly cared about what happened to Takeda's cub? He'd never felt anything for him before it was pointed out to him. It made him think they were underlying feelings that hadn't been brought to the surface until he was self-aware. "Ah, Dammit! This is too confusing!" He exclaimed. "I'll just go take a ride..." He muttered.

He headed to the stables, where his horse was already saddled up. He hopped up on it, and led it out of the castle grounds. He crossed his arms as he rode, like he usually did. He was so focused on his thoughts, he hadn't realized how far and long he had ridden. It was already nightfall, and he noticed he was practically on the border of his territory.

Sighing, he turned his horse around. "Lord Masamune? Is that you?" Hearing an all too familiar voice, Date looked back to see a large figure coming out of the woods. "Sanada Yukimura... what are you doing out here?" He questioned, now that he could see him clearly in the moonlight. "We'd received word that Lord Kenshin was planning an attack. While Sasuke told me it turned out to be a bluff, I wanted to make sure."

Date sighed. "And you're all the way out here by my territory because?" Yukimura scowled. "You're bordered with Lord Kenshin. I hadn't realized I'd gone this far," he said, slipping off his horse. "Though I can't say I'm upset with this meeting. We can finally finish our fight," he said, pulling his spears off his back. Date shook his head.

"Not in the mood to fight you, cub," he said, refusing to draw his swords. Yukimura scowled at him. "Lord Masamune, we have been interrupted far too many times! We are alone now, with no one to interrupt us!" He exclaimed, clearly wanting to pick a fight. Date glared at him. "I said I didn't want to fight, Yukimura. Now leave me be."

Date made to leave, but as he turned around, he noticed a glowing red light. Getting irritated, Date drew one of his swords. "Looks like the cub needs to learn who's in charge," he muttered, before sliding of his own horse. Yukimura was already wielding his two spears. "Now, Lord Masamune... let us fight!" Yukimura started toward him, obviously holding nothing back. "Very well," said Date, as he charged right back at him.

* * *

"Where the hell is Lord Masamune?!" Yelled Kojuro, as he wandered through the forest. He'd received word that some villagers had seen and heard large explosions further away from the castle. They'd also claimed to see large blue and red lights intertwining in the sky. "He'd better not have gotten in trouble while he was out..."

As he started nearing the border, he saw destroyed trees and branches, some still smoldering. Ashes covered the ground, and he followed the trail of destruction. He finally made it to a clearing before he saw him. Date was lying on his back on the ground, a small pool of blood by his side. "Lord Masamune!" Exclaimed Kojuro, as he jumped off his horse and ran to his friend.

"Lord Masamune! What happened?!" He questioned, now that he'd noticed he was still alive and conscious. "K-Kojuro? What the hell took you so long?" He asked, as he tried to sit up. "Forget about that, what happened to you?!" He asked, wrapping his arm around his shoulder to help him up. "I ran into Takeda's cub last night. Guess I couldn't resist the fight."

Kojuro looked taken aback. "_He's_ the one who hurt you like this?!" Date laughed. "I told you he was stronger than you gave him credit for." Kojuro looked around, seeming uneasy. "Where is he?" He asked, as they made their way back to his horse. "Over there," muttered Date, as he weakly stuck out his arm to his left.

Following his gaze, Kojuro looked over, where he could make out a body clothed in red. "Is he... alive?" He asked, not believing his lord could kill him. Date shook his head. "No... though I doubt he's better off than me. Isn't that right, Yukumura?!" He called out, receiving a pained moan from the brunette. Date chuckled. "Help me up onto my horse, Kojuro."

He did as his lord asked, and helped him up on his horse, which he'd found only a few yards off, next to Yukimura's. He leaned on the neck of his horse, too injured to ride normally. "Kojuro," he started. "Get Yukimura." Kojuro looked up at him in shock. "Are you serious, my lord? But he's the enemy!" Date glared at him. "_Do what I say, Kojuro._"

Sighing, Kojuro went over to help Yukimura up on his horse. But what Date had said was right: he wasn't better off than him. In fact, he looked worse. He didn't have the strength to hold onto the reins. Kojuro instead grabbed them, and lead the horse over to his and Date's. "What are you planning, Lord Masamune?" He asked, genuinely curious. Date shrugged slightly. "Who knows?"

He had Kojuro lead both his and Yukimura's horse back to the stables. His men got a doctor to take a look at the two of them, before leaving them to rest in a room. Kojuro hadn't liked the idea of his lord being in the the same room as one of Takeda's men, but Date insisted it was fine. It wasn't like Yukimura had the energy to move around, anyway.

Date sat up, and crawled over to the wall to lean against it. He watched Yukimura as he slept, seeing his chest rise and fall. He felt a small twinge of pain in his chest, knowing he was the reason for his wounds. But why should he care? He was his enemy! Yet... he couldn't help but worry about him. The doctor said he'd be fine in a few days, but it was still unnerving.

"Why do you insist on fighting me?" He whispered, as he leaned over to get a better look at him. He wasn't used to seeing him look so peaceful. He saw some ashes in his hair, and reached out to brush them away. Date was surprised at how soft his hair was, and continued to run his hand through it, while he scanned over the rest of his body.

Date brushed his hand over his cheek, and felt how soft his skin really was. "Why the hell do you feel so feminine? You're a warrior, aren't you?" He muttered quietly. He ran his finger over the cut on Yukimura's jaw that he had given him in their most recent battle. "Pity, it'll probably leave a scar." He heard Yukimura start to mumble, and pulled back instantly.

Date finally got to see his large, brown eyes as Yukimura slowly opened them, focusing in on Date. "L-Lord Masamune?" He stuttered, as he tried to sit up. He cringed in pain and started to fall back, but Date caught him. "I wouldn't be moving around too much if I were you," he said, as he carefully lowered him back down.

"Where am I?!" He questioned, looking up at Date with confused eyes. "My castle," responded Date. "I brought you here after our fight." Yukimura looked at him suspiciously. "Why'd you bring me here?" He questioned. Date shrugged. "Woulda left a bad taste in my mouth if you'd been left there to die. Who knows, perhaps some wild animals would have gotten to you?"

"Why am I alive?!" He asked, staring right into Date's eyes. "Why didn't you kill me?" Date looked away for a moment. He'd been thinking about that for a while, why he couldn't kill him. "Does it matter?" He asked, looking back at Yukimura. "I didn't kill you because I didn't want to, alright?" Yukimura still looked completely confused.

"I... I don't understand. We're enemies, so why would you let me live? Bring me here, patch me up?" He asked. Date sighed, not exactly sure how he could explain it to him. "I just don't want you dead, alright?" He said, starting to get irritated. Yukimura narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to make me a prisoner?" Date slapped him lightly in the head.

"No! I'm not, so knock it off!" He exclaimed, glaring at the brunette. Yukimura seemed to relax at Date's playful attitude. Date pulled the door open to let in a cool breeze. He looked up at the stars. "You've been asleep for a day already," he said, glancing back down at Yukimura. "R-really? I must go back to His Lordship!" He tried to get up, but once again, fell back in pain.

"You idiot, didn't I tell you to not move around?! If you think you're going to easily be able to move after a fight with me, then you're mistaken!" Date said, though he looked at Yukimura with concern. "B-but I have to tell Lord Shingen!" Date flicked him in the forehead. "I've sent Kojuro to inform him of your injuries. Don't worry so much," he added.

Yukimura sighed in relief. "That's good," he said, before looking over at Date. "Lord Masamune?" Date looked down at him. "Date," he said. Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Date rolled his eyes. "Call me Date. Or Masamune. Just no formalities, alright?" He said. Yukimura stared at him for a moment before smiling at him. "Thank you, Masamune," he said, before closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

Date decided to ignore the fact his heart had skipped a beat.

* * *

**Yuu: Okay, three chapters it is.**

Kyo: Yes! Do we get a lemon?

_Leiko: Haven't decided yet._

Kyo: Boo.

**Yuu: Please Review!**


End file.
